Sliding Dangers
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Adaption of the stationmaster's story of the same title as requested by tate310.) James is taking the presents train, and is determined to get it there on time, even if he has to engage in dangerous behavior.
It was winter on Sodor, and everyone on the Island was preparing for Christmas. The festive spirit buzzed in the air and the engines' workload doubled, but they didn't mind having to work as much. The only problem that they had was the snow and ice. It got on the lines, roads and platforms, causing delays everywhere, and even confusion on passenger trains.

Nevertheless, winter on Sodor was always a wonderful thing to experience and the engines always enjoyed preparing.

One particularly cold day, the Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds to give out a very important job.

"James, I trust that you will manage to deliver the presents train to Knapford Station for the Christmas party this year." He told him.

"Yes sir! I will!" James exclaimed excitedly. He loved delivering the presents train, but never actually got to take it in a while.

"However, you must be very careful. The tracks are exceptionally icy particularly on Gordon's Hill, and it will not do if yet another engine ends up in the Steamworks due to all the ice."

But James wasn't paying attention to the Fat Controller's warning.

"You should fill up your sandbox, James- it will be very slippery at Wellsworth." Edward advised him.

But, not listening to anyone, James left the shed and set off to collect the presents train. He was very excited to do this job indeed.

...

Soon, James was puffing through the countryside. He was a very happy engine. He passed hundreds of white fields all sparkling in the cold winter sunshine.

Presently, he saw his dear friend Percy chuffing towards him.

"Hello Percy!"

"Oh! Hello James!" Percy replied. The two aren't able to work as often as they used to, but they did still spare time for some small conversation, so long as they wouldn't be late.

"I'm taking the presents train!" James boasted.

"You're lucky." Percy sighed. "I'm without a job to do at the moment."

Just then, James had an idea.

"How about you help me with it, Percy? Then you'll a job, and we can both get company!"

"That's a great idea James!" The green saddle tank replied. "I can give you a buffer up Gordon's Hill as well."

"That's a great idea." James admitted to his friend.

So Percy coupled up behind James, and the two engines set off for Knapford Station.

They made their way on, until they reached the bottom of Gordon's Hill. The two engines had to slow down and take the climb very carefully but it was worth it when they reached the bottom.

"Oh no- we'll have to it again!" Percy moaned in realisation.

"Don't worry; we can slide down the hill!"

The green tank engine's eyes widened.

"That's...that's dangerous, James!" He squeaked. "You could get us in a bad accident and end up injuring our crews!"

"It'll be fine! Besides, it's fun!" James argued, and so he chuffed forwards over the peak...and soon the two racing down the hill on the other side!

Percy squealed at the sudden speed they were going, whilst James whooped to the wind whistling round his whistle.

"This is fun!" He yelled. And he continued to whoop until he realised that the whole train was out of control!

"Whoa! Percy, help!"

I'm not strong enough!" Wailed Percy, and the two engines and the presents train hurtled down the hill.

Then, James felt himself derail, and crashed into a water tower on the side of the line.

Luckily, James' crew had evacuated their engine, as had Percy's crew jumped out of theirs, and all four men – as well as the guard, who had also jumped out of the brakevan- were very lucky, as there was enough snow to land on without causing serious injuries – just frostbite.

But the same couldn't be said for the presents. They were all ruined.

...

Much later, Gordon arrived with Rocky- and the Fat Controller. He was furious!

"James, you have ruined all of the presents intended for the Christmas party, not to mention the damage you have caused to the water tower, and the potential injuries to railway staff! You have caused confusion and a great deal of delay."

"What about the present train, sir?" James asked.

"You don't deserve that honour after your dangerous behaviour. Once you are discharged from the Steamworks, you will be left in the sheds to think about what you've done."

And was exactly what happened.

The last I heard, James was sitting in his shed, a sad, lonely and sorry engine. I think he has learned his lesson. Don't you?


End file.
